


Their Place II

by Kaiten



Series: Their Place [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiten/pseuds/Kaiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their place. This is their playground. This is their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Place II

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to Their Place. Wrote this a couple of years ago, so once again, there might be mistakes here and there.

Jongup twisted and turned to the music beside Zelo in their small practice room. They each had their own distinct style, but somehow their movements flowed into the other and fit perfectly together like two sides of the same coin.  
This was their place. This was where they first met. Zelo had been exploring the building, when he had found an empty hallway with no windows or lights. As the curious kid he was, he had headed down the apparently very long hallway. The hallway had then turned right and as he went around the corner, music had caught his ears. He followed the music to a door with a small beam of light shining at the bottom. For a moment he had wondered if it would be appropriate for him to barge in on whoever was in there. But his curiosity got the better of him and he had carefully opened the door after not even a second of thinking. The music had blasted into his face when he stuck his head inside. Zelo found a boy in sweatpants and a wifebeater dancing expertly to the music. Sweat glistened, prominent muscles adorned his arms and shoulders. For the rest of the song that was playing (he found out later it was a master mix of Chris Brown songs), Zelo had stood in the door and stared the dancing boy who was off in his own world. When the music stopped, the boy had let out a smile that seemed to brighten the room and turned towards Zelo.  
“What do you think?” the boy had asked an astonished Zelo.  
“It was awesome.” Zelo had replied honestly.  
“Can you dance?” the boy had then asked, his smile a thousand times brighter. Zelo, confused at the question, nodded slowly. The boy had then pulled him to the center of the small room and then rushed to the CD-player in the corner. He had then pressed a button and joined Zelo in the middle of the room. With what Zelo came to call his million-watt smile, the boy had mouthed the word 'dance' to Zelo in the mirror as the music started. Following his own command, the boy started dancing and Zelo joined soon after. The two of them had found they loved dancing with the other. From the first movements they found they fit together perfectly, even though their styles were so different. They completed each others movements. When the music stopped, they both stood panting with huge grins reaching from ear to ear. The boy had gone to take out his CD and grabbed a bag that had gone unnoticed by Zelo, while the latter just looked at him in fascination.  
“Junhong.” Zelo had introduced himself as the boy was about to go out the door.  
“No that's not my name. It's Jongup.” the boy, Jongup, had replied with a teasing but still smiling brightly face and exited the room. Zelo had stood there confused for a while before getting the somewhat lame – but still incredibly funny for some reason – joke.  
This is a place of joy. When Zelo got his place in B.A.P, he had rushed to his new best friend Jongup to tell him the good news in this room. The two of them had celebrated and jumped around in joy. Out of the two, Jongup had been the happiest and told Zelo that he was just so happy that his best friend's dreams were coming true. Jongup is simply one of the most selfless people Zelo has met in his life. Himchan and Yong Guk being the others but they were more parent-like than “just” a best friend. Since that day, Zelo found that Jongup created a tiny warmth in his heart, that seemed to fill his entire body.  
This is a place of comfort. The criterias for B.A.P had changed once again, and both Zelo and Jongup were on the verge of being replaced. They had met up with heavy hearts and without a word to each other, they had danced. Danced out their worries. Afterwards, Zelo had thrown himself into Jongup's safe embrace, the impact landing them on the floor. With a silent promise of never giving up, they had twisted their pinkies together and fallen asleep on the floor. When they woke up the next morning, pinkies still entwined, Jongup's million-watt smile of hope gave Zelo the strength to continue.  
This is their playground. For hours and hours they would play around. They would dance, they would play their own version of tag, they would pretend they were aliens, here to conquer earth (which is why the two couldn't stop laughing at the irony when they were told of B.A.P's concept). Heck now they even had a small slide that they had gotten from their four hyungs as a joke Christmas present.  
This is their place of promises, truth and trust. After the first silent promise, they made many more, each time entwining their pinkies. One of them, to always be by the others side no matter what. This particular promise wasn't made here, but in the kitchen of their dorm, when they saw Himchan take over the responsibilities of a leader as Yong Guk came home tired from promoting I Remember. As they had watched Himchan order Yong Guk to sit down and eat while Himchan took care of everything, they had entwined their pinkies under the table and looked into each other’s eyes in understanding. Every time they entered their practice room, they entwined their pinkies, reminding each other of all their promises and secrets. But most of all, their deep trust in the other.  
This is their world. Their home. And they fought to keep it as theirs. The CEO had wanted to do some demolishing, turning this into part of a bigger practice room and some other rooms into studios and cleaning supply closets. They hadn't been told of the plans, but when the workers had come to shoo them out, the two of them had immediately refused. Many people thought the two of them to be clueless about so many things in life, but their minds were quick and this was the proof. And as many people, the workers thought they were just stubborn weak kids and made a terrible mistake. They went for Zelo to force him out, thinking the smiling mindless looking kid would follow along. Jongup had stopped smiling. A serious expression filled with warning replaced it. When Jongup stops smiling, then something is very wrong. Even the workers could feel it and stopped in worry. With a warning frown present, they suddenly noticed the prominent muscles on his body.  
“Don't touch him.” Jongup had warned the workers with a cold voice. Zelo had been surprised his best friend could have such a chilling voice. The workers had run off scared, coming back with the CEO, who tried to convince them to leave. But with no luck. The CEO had then sent for Yong Guk and Himchan to talk sense to them. The two had been sad but prepared to fight with their hyungs. When the two arrived, they had softly demanded to know what was going on. Jongup and Zelo had explained everything, with Himchan placing a few questions here and there and Yong Guk silently listened. When the two finished, Yong Guk and Himchan had looked at each other for a couple of seconds, carrying a silent conversation. They had then smiled at each other and turned to Jongup and Zelo. Their hyungs had told them they would leave them to fight for their place. It was their fight and there was no need for the leader and second in command to interfere. They then advised them to tell the CEO everything they had told them. With an encouraging smile and a message to the CEO that they stood by their dongsaengs decision, the two oldest in soon-to-debut B.A.P had left. Long story short, Jongup and Zelo fought for their practice room and were allowed to keep it. Now there even was a sign on the door stating it as officially theirs.  
This is a place of love. Not long after claiming this as officially theirs, B.A.P debuted. Both Jongup and Zelo had developed a mutual need of being close to the other. Which resulted in falling into a heap of limbs whenever the Warrior choreography somewhat allowed it. And accidentally dancing too close to each other. And lying on top of each other when falling while playing their version of tag. They were simply always as close as possible. When Power came around, they would fall together in exhaustion or “exhaustion” every time it was possible. The need for the other to be as close as possible only getting more and more prominent. As the preparations for No Mercy kicked in, Jongup had found himself attacking Zelo in their small practice room and the two of them landed with a thud on the floor. Jongup on top of Zelo.  
“What was that for?” Zelo had asked all smiles as he always was with Jongup.  
“I had to save you from that laser beam. It was going to kill you.” Jongup had answered with his signature million-watt smile. On a courageous whim, Zelo had kissed Jongups nose lightly and muttered a small 'thank you'. Still all smiles. Jongup had kissed Zelo's nose softly in return, smiling so brightly it could compete and win against the sun. After that, everything went on a roller coaster ride that couldn't be stopped. The kisses on the nose became a usual thing, that woke up whoever slept the latest in the mornings. Every time seemed sweeter than the last to Zelo. And every time seemed to make Jongup happier and happier, if that was even possible. And suddenly, when they were supposed to practice their forehead kiss for Crash, they kissed. Sweetly, slowly, lovingly. When they broke apart, they stood panting with their foreheads leaning against each other.  
"I love you." Zelo had whispered quietly.  
"I love you too." Jongup had replied in a whisper with a biggest smile Zelo had ever seen on a person.  
   
They just fit. And this place was where they were allowed to express just that.  
"LOOK OUT!" Zelo yelled, jumped and pushed Jongup to the ground. "You have to watch out hyung, you never know when the enemy will attack." he scolded the boy he was lying on. Jongup laughed and kissed Zelo's nose.  
"But I have a nice boyfriend who takes care of me." Jongup replied and smiled cheesily.  
"You missed." Zelo smiled back with a glint in his eyes. The glint reflected in the older boy's eyes and he captured his boyfriends lips with a smile only reserved for Zelo on his lips.


End file.
